1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual locking buckle assembly for attaching two straps together. In particular, the invention relates to buckle assembly in which both straps can be adjusted and which can be released easily.
2. The Prior Art
Buckles for attaching two straps together are often used on belts, backpacks and luggage. It is desirable to have the straps be adjustable and the buckle be releasable without losing the positioning of the straps. It is also important that the buckle be easily releasable but not release inadvertently under sudden lateral pressure.
One buckle that achieves these goals is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0121956. In this application, there is a main buckle part connected to a strap. This main buckle part can be locked to a locking port connected to a second strap. The locking port is attached to the main buckle portion via hinge stoppers which lock into slots on the main body, and by additional protrusions on the main body that lock into slots on the locking port. The buckle can only be released by pivoting the locking port up and away from the main body and sliding the locking port behind the main body.
While this buckle is effective in locking the two parts together, it requires that the two parts be snapped together via the additional protrusions in order to prevent separation of the two parts. This often requires two hands, because the parts are pivoting with respect to each other around the hinge stoppers. It would be desirable to create a buckle having a small number of protruding parts, to reduce wear and breakage of the buckle and to develop a buckle that can be simply and easily locked together.